


How Does it Feel?

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: How does it feel? Crying alone in the middle of the night, replaying words that they said to you?
Kudos: 6





	How Does it Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> An old fics that i wrote a year ago. So it might be confusing since i am too lazy to proofread. :\

Yoohyeon was always the victim of bullying. People call her names, throw her stuff, or even worse, hurting her. 

She doesn’t know why she doesn’t even know what she did wrong. And why this particular short girl always does that to her. 

Maybe because she is a nerd? Maybe because she always got first in study? But then, why? She did nothing wrong with it. She was just doing her best because she loves to study. 

Sua, the short girl always bully her, she was the second top student in their school. The two never cross path, nor that the two ever talk to each other. 

Yoohyeon wipe off the water from her face. Changed her drenched uniform while hanging it to dry.

She got poured with buckets of ice water when she was in the bathroom, and you can already make out who the one that pours it. They laugh at her screaming voice, calling her loser, nerd, and leave the bathroom. 

Other students just stare at her, some laughed at her, but none helping her. Because they are afraid of Sua. She was the wealthiest student, and everyone fears her. Her father is the owner of the school. One wrong move and a goodbye for you. 

She decides to ditch the class. And this is the first time she did so. She walks up the stair, on her way to the rooftop, and once she reaches, she just sat there. Looking down the school compound, she saw students from another class that is having a gym class. Some running, some playing basketball. 

Yoohyeon looks down, thinking.  _ ‘What if I jump? Will I die? Will there be anyone sad about it? Is there even someone that will cry for me?’ _

She is an orphan, being abandoned by her parents at birth, she lives in an orphanage for all her life. That is why she study hard so that she can have a better future. And she comes to love study because she can calm herself when she read books. 

She has nobody. She doesn’t know any of her family. But that is okay because she has her books. But now, she is tired. She is tired of all those bullying. And she wants to give up. 

So she stood up. She walks near the edge, looks down one more time. Her mind is blank, and her heart turns cold. Her body moves on her own.

She can hear some students shouting at her. Students that are having their class down there saw her, told her to calm down, and told her to step back from the edge. But her mind had turned blank. She blocks away all those shouting. And Yoohyeon closes her eyes.

She feels the wind hitting her body. She feels so light. She feels like she is flying. And she feels numb. 

Her body hits the ground with a loud thud. Students screams, panic, and teachers ran to her, and some call the ambulance. 

Sua saw everything from the window because she sits beside it. She saw it the moment her body falls, and she saw how her body hit the ground. And it will be a lie if she says she wasn’t terrified. 

Yoohyeon got moved to hospital, broken bone here and there, and she hits her head hard to the ground. She has been asleep for a month now, and yet no one is there looking for her other than people from her orphanage. 

In this one month, everything changed at school. Sua, still shock with the recent event, she starts to distance herself. She hides because she is scared. But, when she thought she was ready to face the other, everyone turns their back at her. 

They called her murderer, they call her cruel. They start calling her names and throwing her stuff. And that is the moment when she realizes.  _ ‘This must be what she felt when I did this to her.’  _ And she feels awful. 

Eventually, words reach her father. But he doesn’t do anything about it.  _ ‘You take care of what you started.’ _ He told Sua. 

And that is why she is here at the hospital. Standing in front of Yoohyeon’s ward. 

She is awake now, that is what the nurse told her. And so she knocks. 

“Come in.” she heard a faint voice inside, and she opens the door. 

The moment she walks into the ward, her heart drop. She feels awful, she feels like she is the worse human being. And she feels sorry. 

“Oh? Hey…” Yoohyeon faintly said. She was surprised. Why would the person that bullied her here? Is she coming to bully me again? Haven’t she done enough?

“I…” Sua can’t find the right word. She is speechless, looking at those cables, pipes, and bandage around Yoohyeon. Her heart shrank. She sure is the worse human being. 

Why would she do that in the beginning? This girl in front of her didn’t do anything to her. They never even talked before. But then why? 

“If you are here to mock me again, please, I am tired.”

“No! I didn’t come for that!” Sua denied it in instant.

Yoohyeon raises her brows looking at her while she stands there eyes widen and frantically waving her hands. 

“Then, what are you doing here?”

“I heard that you are awake… I came to… see you…” Sua looks down, playing with her fingers, still standing near the entrance. 

*sigh* “Come sit here. Don’t just stand.” Yoohyeon pats the chair beside her bed, telling her to come and take a sit. And so she walks over and sits beside her. 

“So much for coming and see me, but not bringing and flower or fruit?” Yoohyeon looks at her raising her brows. 

“Ah! I came right away after class, I didn’t… sorry…”

“I am just kidding, Sua.” 

“Bora…” Sua whisper.

“Yes?” Yoohyeon looks at her, can’t figure out what she is saying.

“Call me Bora, that’s my name.” 

“Oh? I thought you don’t like it when others call you that name?”

“I allow you to call me that, so you better call me that.” Bora looks at her, getting annoyed because Yoohyeon keeps on teasing her.

“Okay…” Yoohyeon just chuckle. 

Bora stayed, and they talked until the visiting time is over that day. But that also doesn’t mean that Bora stop coming. She finds herself back inside that hospital ward the very next day, and it became like a routine that she will be visiting Yoohyeon after class.

The two might not start good, but they manage to change that. And in just a few months, the two got so close that it is almost inseparable. 

Yoohyeon went back to school a few months later, but the two keep it a secret about their meeting. Acting like two strangers in school. Yoohyeon studied hard to keep up with what she missed during those months. And no one dares to disturb her or bully her again after that day. 

“How does it feel?” Yoohyeon asked Bora one night when the two of them sitting beside the pool behind Bora’s house. 

“Awful, terrible.”

“Now you know what I feel. When you cry alone at night, remembering every word that they say to you.”

“I know, and it feels terrible. And I am sorry that I was the one that caused that terrible feeling.” Bora holds her hands, looking deep into her eyes.

“Everything is in the past now, why don’t we just move on? And change? Friends?” Bora nod, she hugs Yoohyeon and snuggle into her. She cried into her that night. 

Bora’s father watching from behind the window and smile. He was glad that her daughter finally learned something from her wrongdoing. And he was glad she accept her mistake and willing to change. He raises her well, he thought. 

When graduation came, students start to get busy preparing for college entrance. While Bora, she will be moving overseas, to continue her studies. 

Yoohyeon was, of course, sad when she found out about it, but what can she say? She can’t just tell her not to go. She can’t just hold her. Because she was nobody. 

Yoohyeon didn’t plan to continue her study, she will look for a job instead. She can’t afford to continue her study and she will need to move out of the orphanage once she graduates. 

She thought that she will be separate from Bora, but that is when Bora’s father steps forward. He offered her something, and he didn’t want a no for the answer. And so here she is, soon after graduation, sitting inside a plane for the first time in her life, with Bora beside her. 

She will be studying at the same university that Bora is studying, and they will be staying together. Bora’s father told her to continue with her studies. In exchange, she will have to work for him to pay it off. 

The two are inseparable, they share a bond that is strong and deep. Understanding each other, even though they learned it the hard way. And when other people asked how they got together, they will smile and say,  _ ‘It’s a long story, are you sure you want to know?’  _ and laugh for it. 


End file.
